Earning College Credit
by ZeeCorge
Summary: Being an Intern isn't all fixing paper jams and picking up dry cleaning. It does have its perks. Monogram/Carl. One-shot series. EXTERME SHOTA.


I couldn't resist the urge to write the stuff that popped into my head.

This will be a series of short one-shots. Mostly M rated, but I'll be sure to add some fluff aswell. Maybe even a drama/angst or two. I'll let you know at the beginning of each chapter what it's rating is.

Before anyone comments, YES! I know Major Monogram is MARRIED. But that doesn't stop real people from having affairs. So why can't he have one with his intern, hm? And just because he's married to a woman doesn't mean he can't have the hots for the teen. Every hear of Bisexual?

Lastly, this **is** SHOTA (Young boy/Older man love). If you don't like that sort of thing please don't read it. You've had fair warning, don't flame if you to read it anyways.

**Phineas & Ferb, and all characters contained within (c) Disney, Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

**-This Chapter is rated M for sexual interaction-**

Perry dropped down from a tube in the ceiling and landing on his chair in front of a large computer screen hanging on the wall. The screen turned on immediately, revealing his boss, Major Monogram. The mans face was flushed and sweat starting to form on his temples.

The Major coughed lightly into his hand a few times before talking. "Hello Agent P, sorry to disturb you but it's Doofenshmirtz again." Perry rolled his eyes. When _wasn't _it Doofenshmirtz? A small moan escaped Monograms lips before he could repress it. He tried to cover it up with another series of coughs. The Platypus raised a questioning eye brow at his bosses behavior.

Just out of the cameras view Carl, the intern, was kneeling in front of his superior. One hand was clutched at the waistband of Monograms boxers, holding them down. While the other was placed firmly around the base of mans shaft, stroking him softly.

"It seems he, uh, he bought some broadcasting equipment and…" His voice hitched and caught in his throat while his eyes grew wide.

The teen had decided to be a little daring and began licking the tip of the mans cock. Running it along the underside and into the slit. He smiled devilishly at the reaction it caused. Feeling the man above him go ridged he continued pumping the hard-on with his hand and massaging it with his tongue.

Major shook his head for a moment, trying to regain his focus. "Sorry about that." He apologized, barely managing his normal appearance. "Along with that, he also bought some TV air time. This has mind control all over it."

Carl decided to move on to the main event, he licked his way back to the tip of the shaft and took the head into his mouth. He began sucking lightly, testing it out. Monogram tilted his head up slight, resisting the urge to threw it back all the way. His right hand reached forward to fist a hand full of the teens curly red hair. This seemed to encourage the intern as the pace of his sucking increased.

Perry was staring at the Major's strange behavior, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. He got off the chair to leave before the man spoke up again. "I'll… I'll fax you the address. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is using an abounded warehouse as his studio." He explained. He raised his left hand into his line of view. It held what looked like a VCR remote, that Carl had rigged to operate several machines around the agency, incase he wasn't around to help the Major.

The boy took more of his boss into his mouth, he sucked hungrily and flicked his tongue along with the bobbing. One of Monograms eyes twitched as his breathing became labored. Carl knew he was close to release and increased his rhythm, beginning to pump his hand at the base again.

Trying to maintain his focus Major Monogram finally located the button he was looking for and pressed it. Immediately a piece of paper began printing out on the side of Perry's chair. The semi-aquatic mammal quickly ripped the page away and gave an awkward salute to his boss before running off to save the day.

He pressed another button on the remote to end the transmission. As soon as the camera turned off Monogram let himself get lost in the sensation. He threw his head back as the rest of his body jerk forward. The mounting pressure was too much, he began bucking wildly into the boys awaiting mouth and let out the throaty moan as he hit orgasm

Carl released his hold on the boxers and placed his hand on the mans hip, holding him firmly in place. He continued to suck the man dry, trying to swallow every drop of semen that flowed into his mouth. A small trickle of fluid had managed to escape the corners of his lips. When the spasms subsided the boy slowly removed his mouth from his bosses cock and tried to catch his breath. He felt the hand that was in his hair un-clutch. Fingers began running along his scalp, petting him gently. Carl looked up into the flushed face staring back at him. He smiled before getting to his feet, pulling the Major's boxers back into place as he did so.

They were both silent for a moment, then Major Monogram spoke up. "I can't believe you talked me into letting you do that, Carl." His voice was even, holding no force, showing the man wasn't really mad.

"You didn't seem to put up much of an argument." The intern commented as he wiped the semen from around his mouth and chin.

"That's not the point!" Monogram replied, "And in front of my best agent! What if he figured out what was going on?"

Carl licked his lips, savoring the lingering taste of the man. "That's what makes it so fun." He said slyly.

The older man rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the remote still in his hand. "You know," He said teasingly, "With this remote, I don't really need you around."

The teen chuckled as he placed both arms around Monogram's neck. "Somehow, I doubt that, sir." He said and pulled the man down into a kiss.

* * *

Looks like I got over my fear of Shota pretty fast. ^^


End file.
